The Lion is an Angel
by Silent Wolf Singer
Summary: What if the Pevensie weren't the only children who went to live with the Professor? What if Agnes and Henry Cleves tell their tale when entering into the world of Narnia? This is their adventures when joining the Pevensie in defeating the white witch.
1. Chapter 1: a safer place

_**The Lion is an Angel**_

_Summary: What if the Pevensies weren't the only children who went to live with the Professor? What if Agnes and Henry Cleves tell their tale when entering into the world of Narnia? This is their adventures when joining the Pevensies in defeating the white witch._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia. They belong to C.S. Lewis. _

**Chapter 1: To a safer place**

_Agnes POV_

The train station was overly crowed with children and their loved ones. Everybody dread on the situation at hand, since the government advice all children be sent to the country side. The reason why is because of the war, including early September when the Germans began bombing our cities. The trauma and damage if not casualties worried on the wellbeing for us children and the spontaneous times. Never knowing when the Germans will attack.

My nine year brother, Henry, stayed close to me as we waited in line to get on the train. We already said goodbye to our mother as she stood where the other weeping mothers were watching their children leave. Things haven't been easy for us the past year with father abroad serving the British navy. Henry tried to be a strong and behave when he squeezed my hand. Right now he is overwhelmed not used to large surrounding or the amount of people. I assured him that everything will be alright and will see our mother in a few months. Although the question is will home be there when we return. My main objective is to keep Henry safe, especially with his condition.

Once handing our tickets to the volunteer, we got on the train searching for a compartment. Luckily there is one with four children occupying it. "Excuse me, mind if my brother and I join you?"

"No, please help yourselves." The oldest girl with dark curly hair said.

"Thank you," I said letting Henry in and we took our seat.

After a while the train left the station. I sighed, pulling out a book to read while Henry remained quiet still overwhelm after everything that happened last night. Last night a bomb exploded outside our house destroying a few windows. Fortunately our family made it to the shelter, but he still wouldn't speak, instead he fiddles with his toy knight. Taking a slight moment, I stared at the four children realizing they were siblings in their similarities. The oldest boy looked around my age with dirty blonde hair with blue eyes, the girl from before had the same eyes as did the littlest one who had her older brother hair. However she had the same nose as her second brother who seemed a bit distant with dark hair and brown eyes. Henry practically stood out with his ginger hair and green eyes while I had brown hair and green eyes as well.

"Why did we have to go? I much rather stay in London and see the war," the second boy said.

"This war is going to be very nasty, Edmund." The oldest boy said. "Which is why we are all being sent away?"

"Spoil sports grownups," Edmund muttered.

"They're doing it for our sakes, Edmund." The oldest girl said. "When the bombs stop falling on London."

The youngest leaned into her sister, "I wish mother could've come with us."

"I don't think it's fair." Edmund counter. "They'll be in all the excitement."

"Danger you mean," the older brother corrected.

"We are lucky, Edmund." The older sister said. "We are going deep into the country side where we'll be safe."

"Yes, and you know why we'll be safe. Because in the country nothing ever happens," Edmund snapped.

I sighed and took a small tin out of my messenger bag, "Would you all like some biscuits?"

"Why thank you," the oldest girl said taking the offer treat. "I'm Susan Pevensie, as you already know this is my brother Edmund, Peter, and Lucy."

"Pleasure to meet you," I replied back as the others took their share. "My name is Agnes Cleves and this is my little brother Henry."

Henry smiled a little, "Hello."

"So where are you from?" I asked.

"Finchley," Peter answered. "And you?"

"Camden," I answered.

A few more words were exchange when discovering our labels were identical so we were staying at the same host. Henry and Lucy began chatting playing with toys as Peter read a book, Edmund scowling out the window and Susan holding a conversation with me. Turns out, Lucy was Henry age of nine, Peter fifteen, Susan fourteen, and Edmund twelve. When the train stops, we look outside the window to see the country. Seeing other children being picked up by their host. Some were generous while others seemed irritated in having more mouths to feed. I hope our host is on the good side of the spectrum.

By midafternoon our stop was called at Coombe halt. We all got out with our luggage and waited for our host to come pick us up. Time went by and nobody came. Things were getting a bit irritating to a point we wonder if we got off the wrong platform. A sound of a motor vehicle came as the Pevensie ran down the stairs to see if it was the Professor. However the black car drove by.

"The Professor knew we were coming," Susan assured.

"Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled?" Edmund suggested reading his tag.

After Edmund said that, the sound of a horse approaching caught our attention. Looking up the road was a white horse caring a wagon while a middle age woman drove it. The horse galloped its way towards the platform as the woman said whoa to the creature. Henry couldn't help but smiled in seeing a horse for they were his favorite animal. Though the Pevensies didn't seem please about this.

"Mrs. Macready?" Peter asked hesitantly.

"I'm afraid so," Mrs. Macready replied in a strong Scottish accent. "Is this it, then? Haven't you brought anything else?"

"Na ma'am," Peter answered. "It's just us."

"Small favors," Mrs. Macready noted.

**.o0o.**

The manor was larger than any of us anticipated. Once inside the appearance of the manor appeared larger. The building interior decorated close to a Tudor's theme of a castle. Tapestry and carpets, wood wall, artifacts decorating the all over. You can already tell this mansion will hold many long passageways and several empty rooms.

"Professor Kirke is not accustomed to havin' children in this house and as such, there are a few rules we need to follow." Mrs. Macready instructed escorting us up the stairs. "There will no shoutin' or running. No improper use of the dumbwaiter. ..No touchin' of the historical artifacts!" the caretaker exclaimed when Susan touched a bust. "And above all, there shall be no disturbin' of the professor."

After listening to all the rules follow by meeting the maids Ivy, Margaret and Betty. So having an early supper, we were assigned to our rooms. Lucy and Susan took one, Peter and Edmund the second, while Henry and I the third. Henry explored the large room with one bed, opening the wardrobe, exploring the bathroom, and checking the interior work. I couldn't help but smile at his curiosity.

"It's like a castle, Agnes." Henry announced.

"More like a museum," I corrected. "Remember to follow Mrs. Macready rules. If you are curious at something, put your hands in your pocket and look."

"I wish dad and mum were here," Henry said sitting on the bed.

I sighed, kneeling down in front of him to take off his shoes. "I know, Henry. I miss them too. But in a few months will come home and if you're good maybe we'll go to the London Zoo. My treat."

"All right," Henry said with a smile.

I chuckled, finishing taking off his shoes then rolled up the pants sleeve to check on his leg where he wore braces. The pants he wore covered the metal frame work but once settle people will know about the disability. Doctors say his legs are fine, though his spine is crooked a case of scoliosis. These braces will help and get his back straight in time, except makes things difficult for him to run. Anyway, I open his suitcase to hand him his night wear which he took along with his bathroom utilities into the other room. I quickly changed into my night gown before he came out all dressed with the braces off. He set them on the table then climbed into bed. Opening his mouth to reveal those pearly whites. Shaking my head, I went up to brush my teeth and hair before climbing as well on to the queen size bed. Suddenly there was a new sound echoing off the walls of a bird.

"What was that?" he asked quietly.

"Sounds like an owl," I answered.

"There no owls in London," he added.

"Welcome to the country, can you tell me what other animals are here?" I asked.

"Horses, eagles, badgers, and fox's." he listed.

"Well, we have a long holiday and maybe we can ask the Pevensies to come exploring with us." I said turning out the light. "We can explore the grounds, and the fields, and the woods."

"Tomorrow?" Henry suggested with a yawn.

"Tomorrow," I confirmed.

We went to bed with ease, listening to the new sound of the country side. Hearing the owls, crickets, and countless nocturnal animals sing their melody.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''

**So yeah, I consider of writing another Narnia story. This one will have no romance whatsoever simply friendship. The prophecy remains the same so no fear. Also mixing some of the BBC and Disney version into the plot. **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review. **


	2. Chapter 2: This is Narnia

_**The Lion is an Angel**_

_**Chapter 2**_: _**This is Narnia**_

**Henry POV**

Rain.

Why oh why did it had to rain. I was so ecstatic to go outside and explore the country. Sadly the rain came making thing impossible. Now the mansion transformed into a dungeon. Lucy and I stared out the window watching the rain comes pouring down in the studies. Behind us, our siblings were trying to entertain themselves. Agnes was reading her book she brought about a fantasy world, something called The Hobbit. Peter, Susan, and Edmund were gathering around the table reading over a pretty boring book of a dictionary coming up with some ridicules game. The game of guessing the origin of the words.

"Gastrovascular," Susan pronounced, which Peter seemed not interested to solve. "Come on, Peter. Gastrovascular."

"Is it Latin?" Peter asked.

"Yes," Susan answered.

"Is it Latin for 'worst game ever invented'?" Edmund sarcastically asked.

"It is the function for the digestion and circulation," Agnes answered out of nowhere eyes focused on her book.

Susan slammed the book while everybody else chuckled to Edmund joke. I find Edmund interesting with his sarcastic humor that riles up his older siblings. Though I don't think he's very much interested in playing around silly games. Lucy got up and walked to her older brother.

"We can play hide and seek?" Lucy offered.

"But we're already having so much fun," Peter said.

"Come on, Peter, please." Lucy begged tugging on Peter sleeve giving a puppy dog look. "Pretty please?"

Peter sighed as he smiled at his sister beginning to count, "One, two, three, four…"

Lucy and I couldn't help but smile as we ran together trying to find a hiding spot. We became friends fast the past two days that we somewhat became inseparable. It was difficult to run with the braces that our siblings were getting ahead of us on finding good spaces. After going to the second floor there was a curtain large enough hide the both of us, except before we could pull the curtain Edmund shoved us aside.

"I was here first," he proclaimed.

Lucy gave an annoyed look before taking my hand so we could find another spot. Trying to find a spare room to hide but all the doors were either locked or jammed. Lucy manages to open a door to an empty back room of his large country home. The room was practically empty with nothing but one furniture covered in a sheet. Curiously Lucy went up to the tall object to remove the sheet which reviled a beautiful wardrobe. There were carvings on the panels that of a story.

"Come on, Henry." Lucy said.

Already Peter was in the seventies, so with a quick nod, we climbed into the wardrobe. However the scent of moth balls and fur coats seemed faint while a new fragrance tickled my nose. I can't quite put my finger on it, but it smelled like winter. Also how cold it is. Lucy gasped suddenly turning around to see tree branches in the wardrobe reaching around the fur coats. We looked behind us to discover there was no end to the wardrobe but a winter wonder land. There were snow, evergreen trees, and so much more that it had to be a dream.

"Let's see," I told Lucy walking further into the woods.

A lamppost stood in the middle of the forest and shone in the day. What a peculiar way to set a lamppost in the middle of nowhere. In fact there aren't any other nearby or other buildings. Suddenly there was a sound of rustling through the woods. Lucy huddle behind me as the possible creature came towards us. The sound of hooves approaching fastens and _soon after that a very strange person stepped out from among the trees into the light of the Lamp-post._ A man with an umbrella came out of nowhere. Lucy and I screamed hiding behind the lamppost. Although something seemed odd about this man, he wasn't wearing a shirt and his pants are quite furry. He hid behind a tree staring at us afraid. Lucy gain courage and began walking towards the stranger picking up the groceries he dropped.

"Why are you hiding from us?" Lucy asked the stranger.

"No," the man assureds stammering a bit, picking up is other packages, but he wasn't a man, no he had goat legs instead of human legs. "Uh, well…I just…I…No, No. I-I-I just…I was just, um…I didn't want to scare your two."

"If you don't mind me asking….what are you?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I'm a…" he sighed. "We'll, I'm a faun. And what about you? You must be some kind of beardless dwarf?"

"I'm not a dwarf!" Lucy exclaimed. "I'm a girl!"

"And I'm a boy!" I added.

The fauns eyes widen bewilder, "You mean to say that you are a Daughter of Eve?" he asked Lucy then looked at me, "And a Son of Adam?"

"Well, my mum's name is Helen." Lucy corrected.

"And my father name is Arthur." I added.

"Yes, but you two are in fact human." The faun inquired.

"Yes, of course." I answered confused.

"What are you doing in Narnia?" he asked.

"Well, we were hiding in the wardrobe in the spare room," Lucy explained.

The faun interrupted, "Spare Oom? Is that in Narnia?"

"Narnia?" Lucy and I asked in unison.

"Why dear children, you are in it." The faun chuckled. "Everything from the lamppost all the way to Castle Cair Paravel on the Eastern Ocean, every stick and stone you see, every icicle is Narnia."

"It's awfully beautiful." Lucy complimented as we looked over Narnia.

"Please allow me to introduce myself." The faun said. "My name is Tumnus."

"Please to meet you, Mr. Tumnus. I'm Lucy Pevensie." Lucy introduces herself.

"And I'm Henry Cleves," I said offering a hand. Mr. Tumnus stared at the gesture confused tilting his head. "You shake it."

"Why?" Mr. Tumnus asked.

"I don't know." Lucy answered. "People do it when the meet each other."

Mr. Tumnus laughed as he shook my hand quickly then shook Lucy hand. We all laughed in how silly we looked before looking up at the sky in seeing it was getting late.

"Lucy, we should probably get going," I said.

"Oh, pleasuring meeting you Mr. Tumnus." Lucy said goodbye as he began to leave our new friend.

However Mr. Tumnus stared at my legs seeing the braces. "What's wrong with your leg?"

"Um, nothing at all. My legs are just fine and dandy." I answered.

"Then why do you have that strange contraption on?" he asked again.

"_Mum says my back is as crooked as a question mark. These shoes are going to make me as straight as an arrow. They're my magic shoes_." I answered proudly.

Guess Mr. Tumnus and I are both strange indeed. Him having goat legs for being a faun while I have braces to help keep my back straight. Who would have suspected to see an actual mythical creature from mythology or one of Tolkien's stories? A magical world called Narnia inside the wardrobe in the spare room.

"Well, then, Lucy Pevensie and Henry Cleves from the shining city of War Drobe in the wondrous lands of Spare Oom, how would it be if you came and had tea with me?" Mr. Tumnus said plucking his umbrella in the air.

"Well, thank you very much, but we probably should be getting back." Lucy answered.

"It's only just around the corner." Mr. Tumnus said quickly. "And there'll be a glorious fire with toast and tea and cakes. And, perhaps, we'll even break into the sardines."

"I don't know," I said, having a bad feeling.

Mum always say never talk to stranger which we already broke. Now Mr. Tumnus asking us over for tea when we said we should be heading back the mansion. I don't want Agnes to get worry or panic from my absent. Also how will the older Pevensies react to Lucy being gone? Right now Peter would already found Edmund, Susan, and Agnes by now.

"Come on, please." Mr. Tumnus begged. "It's not every day that I get to make new friends."

"Well, I suppose we could come for a little while," Lucy suggested. "If you have sardines."

Mr. Tumnus smiled happily saying he had a bucket load of Sardines. With that said and done, we walked to his home. Though it's not what I expected to be. I thought he would live in a little cottage in the woods. Instead Mr. Tumnus the faun lived in large rock realizing he was leading us to the entrances of a cave. The entrance concealed by a large boulder. Once inside Mr. Tumnus seemed a nice place, little but dry, and clean. The cave wall carved out of reddish stone, with a carpet on the floor, a fireplace, three little chairs, a dresser, and a table. There was also a mantel of an older faun over the fire place as well. Somehow the cave reminded me of Agnes book where hobbits live in their _Smials. _

I set the packages on the table while Lucy went up to the mantel to stare at the portrait. Mr. Tumnus saw this saying, "Now, that…that is my father."

"He has a nice face." Lucy complimented. "He looks a lot like you."

"No. No, I'm not very much like him at all, actually." Mr. Tumnus said modestly, getting tea ready.

"Our fathers are fighting in the war." I mumbled.

"My father went away to war too," Mr. Tumnus said surprised how similar we all were. But then he shook his head putting the kettle over the stove. "But that was a long time ago. Before this dreadful winter."

"Winters are not all bad." Lucy disagreed. "There's ice skating and snowball fight. Oh, and Christmas!"

"Not here," Mr. Tumnus replied. He came out of the tiny kitchen with a tray full with tea. "No, we haven't had a Christmas in a hundred years."

"What?" Lucy said surprised as we sat down. "No presents for a hundred years?"

"Always winter, never Christmas." Mr. Tumnus confirmed. He served us tea with milk and sugar. "It's been a long winter. But you would have loved Narnia in summer. We fauns danced with the dryads all night, and, you know, we never got tired. And music. Oh, such music! Would…would you two like to hear some now?"

"Sure," I answered.

Mr. Tumnus smiled taking a box off the mantel to reveal a peculiar flute. "Now, are you familiarity any Narnian lullabies?" We shook our head no while still continue to drink the tea. "Well, that's good. Because this…probably won't sound like one."

The faun cleared his through before playing a strange dark melody. The lullaby so dark that it felt like it was putting me under a spell as my eyes became heavy. By the fire places, the flames magically made creatures come to life seeing fauns dancing, a centaur prancing around, and finally a stag. Before any of us know what is happening, Lucy and I fell asleep.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''' ''''''''**

**I think the most difficult part of this story is trying to think like a nine year old. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy the story and leave a review. You might have notice a Forest Gump quote in the chapter as well. Couldn't help it!**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review. **


	3. Chapter 3: But it's real!

_**The Lion is an Angel**_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own the Chronicles of Narnia**_

**Chapter 3: But it's real!**

_Henry's POV_

I dreamt about a lion who warned me about the dangers with talking to strangers and to return home at once. Before I could ask him what he meant somebody was shaking my shoulder. I woke up in Mr. Tumnus home that was dark with Lucy shaking my shoulder. She looked a bit scared that we knew our family would be worry at such late hour.

"We should go," Lucy whispered.

"It's too late for that now," Mr. Tumnus voice said. We search for him till finding him sitting behind his chair curled in a ball. He looked scared like he saw a ghost or somebody with high authority yelled at him. "I'm such a terrible faun."

We walked up to him as Lucy said. "Oh, no. You're the nicest faun I've ever met."

"Then I'm afraid you've had a very poor sampling." Mr. Tumnus said.

"No. You can't have done anything that bad." Lucy said, handing the faun her handkerchief.

Mr. Tumnus took the handkerchief wiping his tears away. "It's not something I've done, Lucy Pevensie. It's something I am doing."

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm kidnapping you." He said with a straight face.

That is what the lion meant about not trusting strangers. I panic taking Lucy hand ready to run. We really need to get back home before the faun does something to us.

"It's was the White Witch." He explained. "She's the one who makes it always winter, always cold. She gave orders. If any of us ever find a human wondering in the woods, we're supposed to turn it over to her."

"But, Mr. Tumnus, you wouldn't." Lucy whispered sadly. "I thought you were our friend."

Mr. Tumnus looked at us. It was a look father used to give when debating on a serious topic. Before I could ask what he was thinking, he quickly put on his red scarf then took our hands dashing out to the cold winter woods. My legs weren't running normally, as they went in a circle motion trying to catch up at their pace. Was he going to take us to the white witch?

"Now, She may already know you're here." He announced, leading the way to the lamppost. "The woods are full of her spies. Even some of the trees are on her side." We soon reached the lamppost. "Can you two find your way back from here?"

Lucy and I panted trying to catch our breaths, "I believe so." I panted.

"All right," he said.

"Will you be all right?" Lucy asked him.

He gave a nervous laugh, wiping the tears from his cheek. Lucy try to comfort him suddenly he gave us a hug. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He then gave Lucy her handkerchief. "Here."

"Keep it." She said. "You need it more than I do."

He smiled at us taking our hands. "No matter what happens, Lucy Pevensie and Henry Cleves, I am glad to have met you. You two have made me feel warmer than I've felt in a hundred years. Now go. Go!"

"Be safe," I said slightly worry.

I took Lucy hand and lead us back where we came from. I hope Mr. Tumnus will be okay, that the white witch doesn't find him. Hopefully we could see him again. Soon we reached the entrances to the wardrobe.

**.o0o.**

_Agnes POV_

I hid in the cupboard under the stairs waiting patiently. It was quite small and awfully dusty that caused dust parcels flying in the air. When Peter shouted one hundred, I tried covering my mouth so I wouldn't cough or sneeze. Sadly fate wasn't on my side of the game as Peter stopped down the stairs causing more dust. I covered my mouth to prevent an irritating cough from escaping, yet the impossible came as I coughed continuously breathing in dust. Instantly the sounds of footsteps come to the cupboard slamming open to reveal a very lofty Peter Pevensie.

"Found you," He said.

"Congratulations, lead foot," I muttered, before getting up and out of the cupboard. I wipe the dust off my skirt then looked at him.

"I'm back, I'm back, it's alright!" Lucy shouted.

"We're okay!" Henry added.

Peter and I looked at each other confused. Wasn't Hide and Seek supposed to be quiet until the last person is found or the seeker proclaimed 'Olli olli oxen free'? Also the desperation and excitement coming from our younger sibling's voice. It sounded like they were relieved from something terrible? Peter shook his head and we ran quickly upstairs to the second floor corridor, three doors down from the Spare room. I slightly panic wondering did Henry hurt himself or the braces malfunction. We reached the hall to find our youngest sibling standing beside an irritated Edmund.

"You know, I'm not sure if you two have quite gotten the idea of this game." Peter said.

"But weren't you wondering where we were?" Lucy asked.

"That's the point!" Edmund said his attitude a bit harsh for the girl. "That's why he was seeking you!"

"Does this mean I win?" Susan asked, joining the group.

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore." Peter told Susan.

"I've been gone for hours," Henry said.

Hours? The game has been going on for less than ten minutes. I looked at my brother trying to figure out what is going on. Henry never gets this ecstatic let alone change games so suddenly. His and Lucy appearance seemed off as well, noting the bottom of their shoes slightly damp. Henry grabbed my hand begging me to follow him into the spare room they supposal hid where it was occupied by the wardrobe. He talked about a place called Narnia in the wardrobe where they met a faun name Mr. Tumnus.

The Pevensie soon accompany us as we examined the wardrobe. Susan tapped on the wood inside while Edmund did the same from behind. All were finding in this apple wood, fur coat invested, moth ball scented wardrobe is nothing. I scratched my ear wishing to let the result be easy on the children. Bloody hell, they're only nine years old.

"The only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe." Susan confirmed, stepping out of the wardrobe.

"One game at a time, Lu. We don't all have your imagination." Peter added, while he and the others began to leave.

"Henry, are you sure you and Lucy weren't imagining it?" I asked.

"But, we weren't imagining!" Lucy whined.

"We're telling the truth!" Henry protested.

"That's enough," Susan warned, as she and the others turned around with a serious face.

"I wouldn't lie about this!" Lucy cried.

"Well I believe you." Edmund announced.

"You do?" Lucy asked surprised. Both Lucy and Henry looked at Edmund with hope. However it wasn't the answer they were hoping for.

"Yeah, of course. Didn't I tell you about the field I found in the cupboards?" Edmund joked.

Okay, that was uncalled for since Henry lips started to quiver. Knowing Henry body language he was close to tears. There's practically a hand full of things that would make Henry cry is being yelled at, getting hurt, lost, or nobody believing him to make a joke. I shook my head placing a hand on his shoulder assuring him to calm down. He took a deep breath trying to keep his emotions under control. Peter and Susan glared disapproving at their brothers.

"Will you just stop? You just have to make everything worse, don't you?" Peter scolded. "When are you gonna learn to grow up?"

Edmund face grew red staggering back then charged forward. "Shut up! You think you're dad, but you're not!" as he stormed off.

"Well, that went well!" Susan said after watching Edmund leave and then glowers at Peter. With that said she walked away too. Peter seemed upset for a slightest bit.

"But, it was really there…" Lucy whispered.

"Susan's right, Lucy," Peter looked at me and then at Lucy. "That's enough."

I stood there with two upset nine year olds trying to figure out what is going on. Henry wouldn't lie or make an accusation over a simple fairy tale. A country called Narnia in the wardrobe and a faun named Mr. Tumnus. Henry and Lucy looked at me for my thought but nothing could be said. So the two left with tears in their eyes. I sighed not sure how to comprehend the situation.

During bed time with Henry sleeping on the bed, I was in the bathroom tinkering with the braces. The screws were somehow loose, as if he was running drastically. So with a multi-tool knife using the screwdriver portion to tighten the screws in place. When I got to the shoe portion I find them still damp but also a strange fragrances of evergreen. Sticking my hand in the shoes to discover some pine needles. There weren't pine trees around the mansion let alone a Christmas tree. Shaking my head I removed the shoes and set them by the heater to dry.

Afterwards I went to bed lying down next to Henry.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''' ''''**

**Pretty please leave a review. I want to know what you guys, THE READERS, think.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Impossible!

_**The Lion in an Angel**_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own the Chronicles of Narnia**_

_**Don't forget to Review!**_

_**Chapter 4: Impossible!**_

_Agnes POV_

Thing have gone bad to worse.

It has been two days since Henry and Lucy talked about their adventures with Mr. Tumnus in a land called Narnia inside the wardrobe in the spare room. Peter, Susa, and Edmund think it is just a joke. A silly kid's game the two made up to pass the time. But a silly game usually lasted a few hours not a couple of days. And the more I hear this, the more I think they are telling the truth. I don't know why, but I believe them. Henry doesn't lie and from the days of knowing Lucy she's too innocent to say a light lie.

However last night Lucy proclaimed she went to Narnia again and this time Edmund went with her. For a moment the older Pevensie believed this until Edmund said he was only pretending. Now things have become awkward that the Professors got involved. I remember the awkward conversation between Susan, Peter, and I with the Professor in his office.

The Professor sat by his desk applies tobacco into his pipe. "You seem to have upset the delicate internal balance of my housekeeper."

"We're very sorry, sir. It won't happen again." Peter assures.

"It's our sister, sir. Lucy." Susan started to explain.

"And my brother, Henry." I added.

"The weeping children," The Professor confirmed.

"Yes sir," I answered. "They're upset."

"Hence the weeping," he said.

"It's nothing," Peter assured, with a serious tone. "We can handle it."

"I can see that."

"They think they have found a magical land." Susan said. "In the upstairs wardrobe."

Instantly Professor Kirke stopped adding tobacco to his pipe. His grey-blue eyes widen intrigued and bemused to hear such a thing. Like he seen it long ago as a secret and then another person said the words breaking it. He stood up walking towards us gesturing to the plush sofa. "What did you say?" Peter, Susan, and I sat on the same couch while the Professor sat across from us. He appeared excited apparently.

"Um, the wardrobe, upstairs." Peter said. "Lucy and Henry think they've found a forest inside it."

"They won't stop going on about it." Susan exaggerated.

"What was it like?" The Professor asked.

"Intriguing," I answered.

However Susan said the opposite, "Like talking to a lunatic."

"No, no, no, not them." The Professor said. "The Forest."

"Pardon?" I asked confused.

"You're not saying you believe them?" Peter asked as well.

"You don't?" Professor Kirke challenge.

"But of course not." Susan replied. "I mean, logically, it's impossible."

The Professor gave us a blank face before shaking his head, "What do they teach in schools these days?"

"Edmund said they were only pretending," Peter said.

"He's usually the more truthful one, is he?" he asked.

"No. This would be the first time." Peter answered.

"Well, if she's not mad and she's not lying, then logically we must assume she's telling the truth. Along with Henry," Professor Kirke then put the pipe in his mouth lighting the herbal end.

"You're saying that we should just believe them?" Peter asked.

"They're your siblings, aren't they? You're their family." Kirke implied. "You might just try acting like one."

Peter and Susan left the studies for bed while I stayed in my seat. The Professor continues to smoke his pipe staring at me. I wanted to continue the discussion and talk about the pine needles in Henry shoes the other day. Talk about his dream of this lion.

"I see you disagree with the Pevensie," Professor Kirke noted.

I sighed, "I've notice when the Henry and Lucy started talking about Narnia that their shoes were wet. Also when checking on Henry braces they were loose and found pine needles in his shoes."

"Ah, you're very observant." He said taking another puff of his pipe.

"Sir, I know Henry and practically am his keeper, so he wouldn't lie about anything or go over the top," I explained. "A place calls Narnia, a forest in a wardrobe, and a faun called Tumnus….it doesn't add up."

"What do you think?" He asked.

"I think it's possible," I answered not realizing what I just said till it. "Sorry…it must be silly."

"Heaven no," Professor Kirke said. "As the saying goes _believing is seeing._ You can only see it when you least expect it. Now tis late and I've a feeling this is only the beginning."

I nodded saying goodnight to the Professor and returned to the room to find Henry still asleep through the chaos that happened tonight. I petted his ginger locks for a moment before kissing his head and went to sleep. Unlike most dreams based of books, memories, or whatever the subconscious mind brings in the dream realm I dreamt of a world covered in winter melting slowly. A large river covered in ice while the current begins to increase at an unexplainable pace.

**.o0o.**

The next day the weather seemed lovely that we all went outside. I sat under a tree reading my book while Henry and Lucy read theirs. Peter, Susan, and Edmund were playing cricket. Peter being the pitcher, Edmund batter, and Susan was the spotter. They were slightly noisy, loud in fact to a point I was re-reading paragraphs.

"Come on you guys, come and play." Peter called out.

"After I find out what happens to dwarves and their war," I called out.

Peter, Susan, and Edmund gave a sharp look at me but I didn't pay attention. So what if I liked reading fantasy fiction. It's not like Middle earth where there are hobbits, dwarves, elves, and human fighting over stuff in the cupboard. Also taking the Professor advice and believe Henry and Lucy. So here I am in the imaginative quiet zone. The others sighed and went back to their game.

"Peter winds up, poised, to take another wicket!" Pete narrated, throwing the solid ball at Edmund. Unfortunately Edmund wasn't paying attention as the ball hit him in the thigh. The young boy glared at his brother rubbing the abused thigh. "Whoops! Wake up, Dolly Daydreamer."

"Why can't we play hide and seek again?" Edmund asked. Instantly Lucy and Henry glared at him.

Susan tossed the ball to Peter who went back to position. "I thought you said it was a kid's game."

"Besides, we could all use the fresh air." Susan said.

"It's not like there isn't air inside." Edmund rudely replied.

I sighed turning the next page. I was beginning to get engrossed to the conversation of the characters that a loud sound of shattering glass and crashing followed it. My head snapped out of the page to see the older Pevensies shock staring at the second floor window. On the right panel where the stain glass of the mansion shield crest lies a hold on the glass. Oh you got to be kidding.

All of us went inside to investigate where the crash noise came from. In the Professors second study the knight armor was knocked down. The helmet had a dent on it, the left arm disconnected, and legs bent awkwardly. Oh dear this wasn't going to be good if Mrs. Macready discovers this. If she found this all of us are sleeping in the stables.

"Well done, Ed." Peter said.

"You bowled it!" Edmund counter.

"What on earth is goin' on?" Mrs. Macready voice exclaimed.

"The Macready!" Susan announced.

"Come on," Peter incurred as we instantly ran out of the studies trying to find a hiding place.

However everywhere we go she seemed to be everywhere. Her footsteps loud marching on the wood flooring or anywhere from the first, second, and third floor. We ended on the second floor in the spare room where the wardrobe stood. _Oh no, how on earth did we ended up here_. Edmund ran up to the wardrobe opening the door. He can't be serious, that thing can't possibly hold six people.

"Come on," he gestured.

"Oh, you've got to be joking." Susan said.

Before any of us could add to that comment, footsteps could be heard from the other side of the door. Either be cramped in a wardrobe or fear the wrath of Mrs. Macready? Immediately we all ran into the wardrobe. It was small with all the fur cloaks while everybody pushed and shoved. Lucy, Henry, and Edmund were pushing Susan, Peter, and I back to the far wall, except there was no far wall till us older siblings fell back landing on cold snow.

_Snow._

Instantly we got on our feet to discover ourselves no longer in the wardrobe per say but in some winter wonderland. There was snow everywhere in a forest…a forest inside the wardrobe. _How can this be?_ It's practically impossible. So Henry and Lucy were absolutely telling the truth. Yet the words that came out of my mouth were, "Is this a dream?"

"Impossible," Susan gasped.

"Don't worry," Lucy said. "I'm sure it's just your imagination."

"I don't suppose saying we're sorry wouldn't quiet cover it?" Peter asked.

"No. It wouldn't," Lucy answered as she and Henry gave a deviant look. Before any of us could comprehend what happen next. Snowballs smashed into Peter and my face. We gasped at the coldness to the snowballs while Lucy giggled. "But that might!"

Oh, it's on as we all got into a snowball fight. Tossing snowballs at each other laughing of heads off. I manage to get Henry in the head as payback. He yelped before having two balls in his hand and gave me a surprised hug smearing the snow to the back of my blouse. I screamed his name from the coldness before tackle him on the snow dune. We were all laughing when a snowball struck Edmund. Realization struck in that Edmund had indeed been to Narnia and lied to the rest of us.

"Ow!" Edmund said rubbing his arm. "Stop it!"

"You little liar," Peter growled.

"You didn't believe them, either." Edmund protested.

"Apologize to Lucy and Henry," Peter ordered. "Say you're sorry."

"All right! I'm sorry," Edmund apologized, but he didn't mean it.

"It's all right," Henry said.

"Some children just don't know when to stop pretending." Lucy added.

Edmund scoffed at the comment. Well, he did had his words chewed him on that part he deserved.

"Maybe we should go back," Susan advised.

"But shouldn't we at least take a look around?" Edmund suggested.

"I think Lucy should decide." Peter said.

Lucy gasped with a smile, "I'd like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!"

"Mr. Tumnus it is then," I said with a smile, walking to the wardrobe with Peter to fetch some fur coats.

"But we can't go hiking in the snow dressed like this." Susan disagreed.

"No," Peter said as we came out handing out sibling some fur coats. "But I'm sure the professor wouldn't mind us using these. Anyway, if you think about it _logically, _we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe."

"But that's a girl's coat." Edmund Protested as Peter handed him a large black/grey fur coat.

"I know," Peter said shoving it to his brother.

Maybe Professor Kirke was right. Believing is seeing and soon you'll see it for real. Little did we know that a small visit to meet a faun would be an adventure instead of a greeting?

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''**

**Hope you enjoy the story. If you're wondering why Lord of the Rings/ Hobbit is mention is because Lewis and Tolkien were friends and I thought it would be interesting.**

**Thanks for reading and Please leave a review. **


	5. Chapter 5: Poor Mr Tumnus

_**The Lion is an Angel**_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own the Chronicles of Narnia**_

**Chapter 5: Poor Mr. Tumnus**

_Henry's POV_

Lucy and I couldn't stop smiling as we lead our family to see Mr. Tumnus. When Lucy came here last time she said the White Witch didn't know Mr. Tumnus helped us escape and he was perfectly fine. Now that our siblings are here things couldn't get better. But something about Edmund had me on edge. He sometimes looks at the two large hills like he knows somebody is there. I wonder who he met when he came here to Narnia.

When we made the turn around the corner everything stopped. The small cave where Mr. Tumnus lived no longer looked comforting as before. The door hidden behind the boulders was destroyed while inside pitched black. Lucy stood stark still not hearing Peter calling her nickname in question. Even Agnes called my name but I couldn't hear her either. A moment later we were both running to the house ignoring our older sibling's cries that they chased after us?

Inside Mr. Tumnus house was a completely wrecked. All the furniture tossed over or covered in mildew. The ground covered in snow. Shatter pottery and porcelain tea sets with bent spoons. Fabrics ripped with claw marks and books tussle on the ground. Even his father portrait laid by the fireplace with claw marks. So cold and abandon.

"Who would do something like this?" Lucy asked sadly.

Peter walked to one of the stone columns where a note with a paw print was nailed to the door. He yanked it out and began to read aloud. "_The faun Tumnus is hereby charged with High Treason against Her Imperial Majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia, for comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans. Signed Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long Live the Queen_."

"All right," Susan grabbed the letter. "Now we really should go back."

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" I asked.

"If he was arrest just being with a human, I don't think there's much we can do." Susan explained.

"You don't understand, do you?" Lucy said. "We're the human. She must have found out he helped us."

"Maybe we could contact the police?" Agnes suggested.

"These are the police," Susan corrected her.

Peter placed a hand on Lucy shoulder, "Don't worry, Lu. We'll think of something."

"Why?" Edmund asked that everybody stared at him. "I mean, he's a criminal."

Suddenly we heard a bird chirping that sounded like a _psst_. We all paused staring at the red cardinal sitting on a tree looking at us. Susan turned facing us as she asked, "Did that bird just '_psst' _us?" The bird did it again, causing Peter to take the lead of going outside. I stood close to my sister remembering what Mr. Tumnus said that some creatures and trees were on the White Witch's side.

Rustling noises could be heard that Peter stopped us. Whatever is was it was moving fast or it wasn't alone. It moved from one tree to another stepping on fresh snow or dead branches. Soon it was up ahead ready to pounce. My thoughts thinking of wolves, mountian lion, or bears. However what came out of the snow drift wasn't a large animal…but a beaver. It had a dark glossy brown coat and stood on his hind legs scratching his tiny black nose before crawling towards us. He stopped standing on its hind legs while flat tail tapped the ground.

"Here boy," Peter called clicking his tongue, sticking his hand out toward the beaver.

"I ain't gonna smell it, if that's what you want." The beaver said sarcastically.

Edmund, Susan, and Agnes eyes widen while Lucy and I chuckled. It was like we knew this was going to happen. If a bird could psst, guess a beaver could talk. Peter said sorry stepping back from the beaver. Yet the creature continue to talk calling Lucy name. She stopped giggling and looked at the beaver who took out the handkerchief handing it to her.

"Hey, that's the hankie I gave to Mr. Tumn…"

"Tumnus," The beaver interrupted. "He got it to me just before they took him."

"Is he all right?" Lucy asked.

The beaver was hesitant, "Further in." he said running out of the clearing to the forest.

Lucy, Peter and I were about to follow but Susan stopped us. "What are you doing?"

"She's right," Edmund agreed. "How do we know we can trust him?"

"He said he knows the faun," Peter answered.

"He's a beaver," Agnes said. "He shouldn't be saying anything!"

"Is everything all right?" The Beaver asked on top of a snow cover boulder.

"Yes," Peter answered. "We were just talking."

"That's better left for a safer quarters." The beaver whispered.

"He means the trees," Lucy explained quietly.

With nothing else to do we followed the Beaver. Agnes took my hand that I was going to protest but knew I shouldn't argue. When will she realize I'm a big boy now? I sighed as we headed who god knows where in the winter forest. I just hope this wasn't a trap.

**.o0o.**

_Agnes POV_

I could hardly comprehend the fact that a beaver just talked. In fact, everything around us is practically impossible. However _this is not a dream that I'm living. _Another world inside the wardrobe! This is nothing compared to the literature I read. Not like Peter Pan or Tolkien's illustration. The journey to Mr. Beaver's location took long that we lost track of time. The sun touched the horizon by the time we reached a clearing of a river/pond frozen in ice. Center was a beaver dam with a chimney, windows, and light.

"Ah, blimey. Looks like the old girl has got the kettle on" Mr. Beaver called. "Nice cup o' Rosy Lee."

"It's lovely," Lucy complimented.

"It's merely a trifle." Beaver modestly said. "Still plenty to do. Ain't quite finished it yet. It'll look the business when it is, though."

We walked down the hill when the sun vanished. After passing a fort the door opened to the little dam where a female beaver came out scolding. "Beaver, is that you? I've been worried sick! If I find you've been out with Badger again, I…." she stopped enthralled to see not a bunch of Badgers but humans. "Oh! Well, those aren't badgers." She then started walking towards us. "Oh, I never thought I'd live to see this day." Instantly she smacked her husband. "Look at my fur. You couldn't give me ten minute warning?"

"I'd have given a week if I thought it would've helped." Mr. Beaver chuckled making the young ones to agree.

"Oh, come inside," Mrs. Beaver said. "And we'll see if we can't get you some food, and some civilized company."

We headed inside though Edmund stopped for a moment looking at the scenery where two mountains were. Mr. Beaver asked him if he was enjoying it, but Edmund rolled his eyes irritated entering the dam. I stood there for a moment watching the view curious about everything that is all around us. I sighed, bending a little entering the little house. Inside it had a rustic feel to the room, all nice and cozy. I removed my fur coat and sat next to Edmund by the stairs while the others sat around a small table with tea being served.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help Tumnus?" Peter asked.

"They'll have taken him to the witch's." Mr. Beaver answered. "You know what they say. There's few that go through them gates that come out again."

"Fish 'n' Chips?" Mrs. Beaver offered, setting a plate of sardines and wood chips on the table. "But there is hope, dear. Lots of hope."

Mr. Beaver choked on his drink spitting back in the cup. "Oh, yeah, there's a right bit more than hope! Aslan is on the move."

The dam was engrossed in silence, though none of humans understand what he meant. Edmund had the gulls to ask first, "Who's Aslan?"

The question had Mr. Beaver laughing, "Who's Aslan! You don't know, do you?"

"We haven't exactly been here long." Peter replied.

"Well, he's the only king of the whole wood. The top geezer. The real King of Narnia." Mr. Beaver explained.

"Is he a man?" Henry asked.

"Aslan a man! Certainly not!" Mr. Beaver explained. "I told you he is the king of Wood. Don't you know who is king of beast?"

Everybody gave a confused look when I blunter out, "Are you saying he's a lion?"

"And he has got back!" Beaver exaggerated.

"He's been away for a long while." Mrs. Beaver calmed her husband down.

"And he's waitin' for you near the Stone Table!"

"He's waiting for us?" Lucy asked.

"You're bloomin' joking" He exclaimed, paws in the air looking at his wife. "They don't even know about the prophecy!" he took a deep breath. "Look. Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the secret police! They're all happening because of you!" Mr. Beaver accused.

"You're blaming us?" Susan baffled

"No! Not blaming. Thanking you." Mrs. Beaver corrected.

"There's a prophecy. _When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits in if Cair Paravel in throne, the evil is over and done."_ Mr. Beaver said, quoting the prophecy.

"That doesn't really rhyme." Susan stated. Can't she see the major point of the prophecy than the small biddy details?

"I know it don't," Mr. Beaver would agree. "You're kinda missin' the point!"

"It has been long been foretold that two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia." Mrs. Beaver explained thoroughly.

Edmund got up excusing himself taking his coat to go outside. Probably couldn't take the information very well. However what the Beavers said had me confused. There are six of us instead four. Maybe Henry and I weren't supposed to be here. Most people would want a healthy leader instead those who have a sharp mind.

"And you think we're the ones?" Peter asked with worry and looked at Susan.

"Well, you better be, 'cause Aslan has already fitted your Army waiting?" Beaver proclaimed

"I think you've made a mistake. We're not heroes!" Peter bellowed, rising from his seat. Both eldest looked warily at each other.

"We're from Finchley!" Susan pleaded.

"And Camden," I added.

Tension filled the dam, all question and emotion were only to be disturbed when Lucy asked, "Where's Edmund?"

Everyone scanned the room for Edmund. I told him he said he was getting some fresh air. Instantly we grabbed our coats going outside calling out his name. In the end there was no response and the freshly fallen snow covered his tracks. Mrs. Beaver advices in getting back inside.

Peter held a strong angry face looking at me. "You let him go!"

"He said he was getting fresh air," I countered, keeping a neutral face.

He was going to say something else but Lucy told him to not fight. He took a deep breath and said, "I'm gonna kill him."

"You may not have to," Mr. Beaver mutter, "Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?"

"Yes," Lucy answered. Soon her mouth dropped, "You don't think-"

"He has gone to her," Mr. Beaver said. "To the white witch. Edmund had betrayed us."

"But he can't." Susan defended.

Mr. Beaver began asking questions about Edmund connection to Narnia. Sadly the answers weren't efficient for the boy favor. Mr. Beaver said he most possibly met the white witch and joined alliances with her. Without any debate we started backing things up for the journey till reaching the tunnels. Beaver said he and Badger dug this place, unfortunately he didn't tell his wife where it leads to truthfully. We were halfway through the tunnels when hearing chaos upstairs in the dam. The secret police already here while searching for us. Henry tripped over his braces and Peter bends down to help him but stop to hear howling.

"They're in the tunnel." Henry whispered.

No time to waste, we ran, sprinting after the beavers. Mr. Beaver held a door open at the end of the tunnel. We stormed out Peter and Beaver instantly shoved a barrel in the hole secured. It should seal it shut, from the secret police. When we turned around panting, only to suck in a gasp of despaired. Stone, stone statues of forest creatures covered in frost. Somewhere that of a family of rabbits all together solid in stone. A mercy Badger, a curious warthog leaving his haven, every animal turned to stone. Even Mr. Beaver friend Badger stood there paws up in defenses. Henry knelt down before a ferret curled into a ball. Petting its engraved pelt; probably cold, no pulse, no warmth, and all life gone.

"What happen here?" Peter asked.

_"This is what becomes to those who cross the Witch." _

''''''''''''''''''''''''_**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

_**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Twas the night beforeXmas

_**The Lion is an Angel**_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Chronicles of Narnia**_

_**Chapter 6: Twas the night before…Christmas?**_

_**Henry POV**_

A fox stood in front of us with a glint in his black eyes. There was something fascinating and intimidating about the fox by the way he stood. I think about those short stories Agnes reads to me from _Aesop_. How the fox stole a piece of cheese from the crow. Being sneaky by flattering the crow to sing and such.

Lucy huddled close to Peter along with Susan. Agnes placed an arm in front of me to stand behind her. _What is going on_? It's just a simple fox. Then again, you don't actually know who is with Aslan and who is with the White Witch. Mr. Tumnus served the white witch but betray her including the wolf….but is the fox part of her team or not? Mr. Beaver marched over to the fox that stood over a boulder between two trees.

"Take one more step and I'll-"Beaver threatened.

"Relax," fox chuckled, jumping off and landing on his feet approaching us. "I'm one of the good guys."

"Yeah well, you look awful lot like one of the bad guys..." Beaver protested under his wife's hold.

"An unfortunate family resemblance," fox sighed. "But we can argue breeding later. Right now we've got to move."

The next second we heard a wolf howl inside the tunnel while the barrel started to jiggle. We all gasped for how fast they reached us and worried. Wolves are fast itching so it would be impossible to outrun them. Also there is no other place we could hide. We all look at fox.

"What have you got in mind?" Peter asked desperately.

Fox looked up with a deviant smile. I looked up as well to see the trees. I gulped since I wasn't a very good tree climber with these braces. Luckily Peter, Susan, and Agnes helped me climbed up the tree branch. It took a moment, but all of us climbed up the tree including the beavers except for Fox. I held onto Lucy hand as we watch the barrel shoot out with countless wolves storming around the small meadow sniffing around, snarling, and growling too. They started surrounding fox trapping him in a circle.

"Greetings, gents," Fox said. "Lost something have we?"

"Don't patronize me! I know where your allegiances lies." one wolf barked. "We're looking for some humans."

Fox laughs, "Humans? Here in Narnia? That's a valuable bit of information, don't you think?"

Another wolf snarled biting Fox into his mouth causing him to gasp. Lucy gasped as well, but Peter covers her mouth. Also Mrs. Beaver stopping her husband from jumping in.

"You reward is your life," the alpha wolf snarled. "It's not much, but still. Where are the fugitives?"

The small meadow fell into deep silences filled with growls and whimpers. Fox looked around not giving eye contact to anyone. However the wolf that held him in its mouth bit harder causing another painful yelp. He took a deep breath, "North. They went north." After that they tossed him to the ground.

"Smell them out." The alpha said as he and his pack stormed out the meadow.

**.o0o.**

Peter and Beaver made a small fire while Mrs. Beaver tended to Fox's wounds. Susan sat next to Lucy and Agnes while I sat next to Peter. The small fire made things a bit better after the scary moment a half hour ago…maybe. It had everybody on edge though Fox assure the Secret Police and Captain Maugrim. He began explaining about some of Aslan men go to help Mr. Tumnus escape.

"They were helping Tumnus. The witch got here before I did." He then groaned.

"Are you all right?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I wish I could say their _bark_ was worse than their _bite_." He teased, only to yelp after Mrs. Beaver plucked a tooth out of him.

"Stop squirming," Mrs. Beaver scolded. "You're worse than Beaver on bath day."

"Worst day of the year," Beaver chuckled with a shudder.

All of us chuckled though felt sorry for Fox. He is actually part of the good guys. Since he risked his fur for us and still talking. Fox snorted standing up with a slight shake, "Thank you for your kindness, but that's all the cure I have time for."

"You're leaving?" I asked.

"It has been a pleasure, my lord, and honor to see you my queens and kings… and lady, but time is short and Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops."

The beavers gasped. "You've seen Aslan?"

"What's he like?" Mrs. Beaver asked.

"Like everything we've ever heard," Fox answered proudly. "You'll be glad for him to be by your side in the battle against the Witch."

"But we're not planning on fighting any witch," Susan said.

"But surely King Peter, the prophecy!" Fox proclaimed.

"We can't go to war without you." Beaver added.

Peter sat there arms crossed. So much has been thrown at us the last few days that it's hard to take in. The Pevensie being the future monarchs. Like in all fairy tales including war, a king leads his army to battle. He looked at Susan debating who gave him a look. He sighed, "We just want our brother back."

A hint of disappointed clouded Fox's eyes. But he quickly covered it and headed off to get more troops. For the rest of us we continue on foot through the dark forest getting ahead start. All of us were getting tired but Beaver continues to hurry us. Peter picked Lucy up and said if he tells us to hurry one more time; he'll turn him into a fluffy hat. I chuckled tiredly as Agnes smiled picked me up the best we could.

Later Mrs. Beaver suggested we stop for the night. Beaver was going to protest till seeing us humans exhausted. It is past bedtime for all of us. Never been up this late unless it was an air raid. He sighed leading the way to a burrow under an oak tree. We all sat down, feeling a bit warm than outside where it's freezing while snowing.

"This use to be an old place for beavers in bad times and it is a great secret," Mr. Beaver said. "I know it isn't much of a place. We must get a few hours' sleep."

Mrs. Beaver sat down, "There, if only we had some pillows."

"At least it is dry," Agnes said.

"I wish the floors were smoother," Lucy said.

"It'll be hard to sleep," I added curling close to my sister.

"Ahh, I have just the thing," Mrs. Beaver said pulling out a flask.

We all took a sip from the flask. A nice warm liquid going down to my tummy in an instant. A few minutes later we were all yawing that we got in a comfortable position falling asleep or something in a dose. My head was on Agnes lap as she combed her fingers through my hair, something mum would do.

"Are you not tired, Agnes?" Mrs. Beaver asked.

"Yes, though I want to ask something?" Agnes quietly said.

"Do not be afraid to ask." Beaver replied.

"When you spoke the prophecy… you said two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve…but there are six of us…and Fox called Henry and me Lord and Lady?" Agnes asked quietly.

A noise of scratching fur could be heard, "I ask me self the same question."

"Maybe Aslan may know," Mrs. Beaver assured. "Rest now; it's a long way to the stone table."

Agnes sighed till her breathing even out falling asleep.

**.o0o.**

The next morning, Mr. Beaver woke us up after the sound of galloping overhead. We all became nervous in how the witch could have found us. Beaver got up waddling the way to investigate the noise. Although the thoughts of the white witch made everything worse! After a moment of silences, Beaver popped out of nowhere with an excited face. Except his sudden entrances spooked us.

"Come out! Come out!" Beaver exclaimed. "I hope you've all been good 'because there's someone here to see ya!"

We all crawled out of the burrow to see what has Beavers tail flapping. Above the burrow was a sleigh with eight large reindeer with golden bells dangle around the reins. Standing in front of the sleigh stood a huge man who wore red robes, with a hood and fur lining. He had a long white beard that fell over his chest, also a round stomach. In fact he gave a cheery presence that beats the others back home. Many children at school thought he wasn't real, but here he was. Father Christmas!

"Merry Christmas, sir." Lucy said.

"It certainly is, Lucy, since you have arrived." Father Christmas replied.

"Look, I've put up with a lot since I got here, but this…"Susan started.

"We're not in England anymore, Susan." Agnes interrupted with a chuckle.

"We thought you were the Witch." Peter explained to Father Christmas.

He gave a jolly laugh, "Yes, yes, I'm sorry about that, but in my defense, I have been driving these longer than the Witch."

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia." Susan stated.

"No. For a long time, but that you have brought, Your Majesties, is finally starting to weaken the Witch's power." Father Christmas agreed, and then turned around to grab his large sack. "Still, I dare say you could do with these."

"Presents!" Lucy and I cheered.

Father Christmas started with Lucy pulling out a bottle, "The juice of the fire-flower. One drop will cure any injury." Lucy took the bottle, when he showed her a dagger with a gold lion on the handle. "And though I hope you never have to use it…"

"Thank you, sir." Lucy said. "But I think I could be brave enough."

"I'm sure you could." He said with a smile. "But battles are ugly affairs."

Then it was my turn as he pulled out a short sword. It was two feet long with a red sheet while the handle gold with a lion head. Although the green sheath was an engraving of a horse with wings, "Every young man starts with a short sword. When you are older you will get a longer one. But as the same with Lucy, I hope you never use it in this war."

"Thank you, sir." I said holding the sword close.

Father Christmas smiled as he went to get the next gift a bow and arrows. "Susan. Trust in this bow and it will not easily miss."

Susan took her bow then asked. "What happened to 'battles are ugly affairs'?"

"Though you don't seem to have a problem making yourself heard," Father Christmas chuckles as he pulls out a horn carved into a lion's head. "Blow on this and wherever you are, help will come."

"Thanks," Susan whispered.

Then it was Agnes turn. Father Christmas took out another set of bow and arrows, however unlike Susan feathers being red, these ones were green and the bow longer. On the quiver there was a wing horse as well. "Agnes, you hold a lot of dedication to those you want to protect. Know that as long as you are true to yourself the arrows will never run out. But tis you who have to put effort in where it goes unlike Susan's."

"Thank you," Agnes said.

Father Christmas nodded as he pulled out a sword and shield, "Peter. The time to use these may be near at hand."

Peter unsheathed his sword, not realizing Father Christmas looking at all of us. "Thank you, sir."

"These are tools, not toys." He warned. "Bear them well and wisely. Now, I must be off. Winter is almost over, and things pile up when you've been gone a hundred years." He wave to us getting on his sleigh. "Long live Aslan! And Merry Christmas!"

Once he was gone Lucy turned to face Susan, "Told you he was real."

In an instant I laughed along with everybody else.

"He said winter was almost over." Peter announced. "You know what that means?"

"No more ice." Agnes answered.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**So I put out a clue for you about Henry and Agnes in Father Christmas gifts. Can you figure out why they are in Narnia as well? What does the winged horse mean? If you know the answers leave a review!**

**Come on guys, I need to know if you're liking this story? Don't leave me handing!**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**

**Also thank you to **_**TF angel**_** and **_**xxUglyDuckiexx**__** for following/favorite. **_


	7. Chapter 7: Frozen River

_**The lion is an angel**_

**Chapter7: Frozen River**

_Agnes POV_

When we reached the frozen river it felt like deja vu all over again. It's impossible; I had a dream just like this a few nights ago. A river once solid ice melting away into a rushing current. There was hardly a safe passage to cross other than where the falls wall of ice meets the river. The ice looking dangerous but there was no other choice. After Father Christmas left, Mr. Beaver hurried us over and now we are at a predicament.

I held Henry's hand as we stared down evaluating the situation. Should we cross what remains of ice? Find another route around the river? Or something else? This wasn't like the frozen lake we crossed last night.

"We need to cross, now!" Peter ordered.

"Don't Beavers make dams?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not that fast, dear." Mr. Beaver said.

"Come on!" I said, as Peter and I started taking our siblings down the earthly ramp.

"Wait! Will you think about this for a minute?" Susan objected.

"We don't have a minute, Susan." I said.

"I'm trying to be realistic." She counters.

"No, you're trying to be smart." Peter snapped. "As usual."

Howling could be heard in the far off distant. Picking up the pace we climbed down till reaching the icy bridge. There was probably twenty feet of width still clinging on while thirty feet to cross. The ice chipped on the end, some steam of cold frost visible from the climate change. The loud crackling could be heard that Peter started to second guess the situation. With just one testing step the ice dipped.

"Wait." Mr. Beaver said. "Maybe I should go first."

"Maybe you should," Peter agreed, fear easily written on his face.

Mr. Beaver took a deep breath before crossing the bridge. He flapped his tail on certain spots that appeared hollow. A few pats and crackling noise now and then until a small crack snapped. Mrs. Beaver scowled at this, accusing her mate to second helpings. As usual, the male gave a joke about his wife's cooking. However it did not relieved the mood.

Seeing that it was secured….sort of. We spread out taking baby steps across. The sound of ice creaking sent hesitation into my very stomach. One false move and it's drowning. Taking shallow breaths, we continue onward, finding balances, if not skipping a bit. Susan was easily scared causing another argument to go on. Before it could get Serious, Lucy looked up and yelped, "Oh, no!" Bloody hell, the wolves already found us. They run on the top of the falls, two stood on the other end while the other two who cross now stayed in front. We tried to run to escape but it was too late. A wolf pounced on Beaver holding him down with his teeth.

We were surrounded.

Peter draws his sword along with Henry aiming it at the alpha wolf. Maugrim as Fox called him. The grey wolf spoke, "Put that down, boys. Someone could get hurt."

"Don't worry about me," Beaver exclaimed. "Run it through it."

"Leave now while you can," Maugrim said, stalking closer. "And your brother leaves with you."

"Stop, Peter!" Susan yelled. "Maybe we should listen to him."

"Smart girl," the wolf chuckled.

"Don't listen to him. Kill him!" Beaver shouted.

I looked at our surrounding the ice now ten feet wide and the water started coating our feet.

"Oh, come on. This isn't your war." Maugrim said. "All my queen wants is for you to take your family and go."

"Look just because some man in a red coat hands you a sword, doesn't make you a hero." Susan scolded. "Just drop it."

"Will you just shut up!" I snapped at Susan.

The stalemate was overwhelming. The wolves say they didn't want to hurt us, that they'll escort us out of Narnia. However their posture said differently. Mr. Beaver shouting at Peter to kill Maugrim this instant. Susan telling him to surrender. And the ice getting thinner each second.

"What's it gonna be, Son of Adam? I won't wait forever." Maugrim asked. "And neither will the river."

A loud rumbling caught everybody's attention, looking at the falls to see a large crack on the ice wall. Lucy screamed her brother's name. Too late, the river has given up. Peter looked around, saying hold onto him as he slams his sword into the ice. Following his lead, I grabbed Henry sword and did the same. We grabbed onto each other as the ice wall shattered destroying what's left of the frozen ground in a private wave.

All of us went under water. The temperature freezing cold while berating us in every direction. Yet none of us let go of the swords. When the ice lifted us back on, I gasped coughing up water. Quickly looking around to see Susan, Peter, and Henry but no Lucy. Before I could find her, a shard of ice banged into us causing my portion to snap. I let go trying to swim to shore though the current was to strong. So remembering what my father said about rip-tides. I follow the current, yet it was so cold impossible to breath.

A few meters down, I saw Lucy clinging to a branch for dear life. I swam up to her and grabbed her by the waist, "Lucy, let go and hold on."

She did as told, clinging on to me. I changed our position so I lay on my back with Lucy against my chest. My arm side lapping, pushing ice away till the strong current finally mellow out. There was no shore of shallow areas yet, and then something happened. A tree root sticking out to the water tangled itself around my arm holding me in place while another made a cage around us. For a second I thought we'll drown, except the roots pulled us up a bit. Realizing the roots were magical, I pushed Lucy out of the water and then climbed out.

Lucy was coughing buckets of water while I lay on my back. We try to regain ourselves after nearly drowning. Luckily the roots to a tree near the water saved us. Once we regain our composer, able to breath I examined Lucy seeing if she was alright. So far she was cold and wet as a drown rat. I sighed in relief before getting up.

"We need to find the others." I said.

Lucy nodded wrapping her arms around herself beginning to walk up river.

"Lucy!"

"Agnes!"

"Lucy!"

Up ahead we saw Susan and Henry calling out our names while Peter holding his sister coat. The beavers searched around as well, not seeing us. I sighed in relief to see everybody was alight.

"Has anyone seen my coat?" Lucy asked.

They turned around to see us surprised. Lucy and I stumbled a little till reaching our friends. Peter helped Lucy put on her coat while Henry hugged me relieved.

"Don't you worry, dear. You're brother got you well looked after." Mr. Beaver said.

"And I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore." Mrs. Beaver added.

Up ahead the cheery blossom trees were beginning to bloom. Color was returning as the grass began to show green for the first time in a century. Flowers blossoming in the winter frost defying laws of nature. A week's worth of melt happening in minutes before our very eyes. Also the warmer temperature that indeed the coats are not necessary.

After everything that happened we sat down for a moment to catch ourselves. I examined my left wrist to find a decent bruise forming from where the root grabbed me. The Beavers, Lucy, and Henry mention that the trees were alive. More alive than they are back home. Fortunately the tree that saved us was on our side.

"Thank you," Susan said.

"For what?" I asked snapping out of my thought.

"For saving Lucy," she elaborated.

"It's no problem." I answered.

After a while we began our journy to Aslan camp. The beavers had the lead continuing the journey. Lucy and Henry were up ahead exploring the beginning of spring. Susan and I softly chat in the middle while Peter walked behind us. I guess if we ever get back I had to thank my father when he returns from the war for those swimming lessons. Without those I might had drown or unable to save Lucy. The worse feel here in Narnia is to leave Henry alone to defend himself. Also I have a feeling there is a purpose for Henry and I to be here.

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

**I know it's been forever since the last chapter. Been busy with college work so it won't be as constant. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


End file.
